The Dragon Lacrima
by darkanomoly
Summary: Just when Laxus is at the cusp of victory, with his Fairy Law, the lacrima implanted in him snaps, and releases a force stronger and faster than he could possibly imagine.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Fairy Tail. Please support their works.**

_Chapter 1: The Dragon Lacrima_

"Laxus, stop!" the cry was enough for Laxus to break his concentration from casting the Fairy Law spell. Looking up, he notices Levy McGarden running into Cardia Cathedral. "You have to stop!" she cries again.

Natsu and Gajeel, too, divert their attention to the tiny blue-haired solid script mage. "Levy!" Natsu yells. "You need to leave! Get out of here!"

"This is no place for you!" Gajeel reaffirms Natsu. "Leave!"

"Please stop!" she continues, ignoring the pleas of the younger dragonslayers. "The Master, your grandfather, is close to death!"

Gasps were heard from all the occupants of the cathedral. Only the hum of the Fairy Law spell in Laxus' hands sounds through the hall. The lightning mage's face spoke of shock.

And underneath all of that, something in the lightning dragon lacrima inside of Laxus snaps. Even though he is now feeling as though he just won a major battle, he also feels fear rising up like bile.

He quickly casts the feeling aside, "Ha! This is great!" he exclaims, regaining his look of menace. The feeling of fear and anger rises up, conflicting with his elation at the news. The feeling of this conflict is giving him a headache. Deciding to ignore it, Laxus continues, "Now I can take over as Guild Master and make you all-"

"_Disappear._" A voice, different from Laxus', came from his mouth. '_What the hell is your problem?' _The voice now ringing in his head. Laxus notices that Levy, Natsu, and Gajeel had heard a different voice had spoken and were looking around for the new presence. _'That is your grandfather and all you can think about is becoming Master?!' _There it is again! His headache has increased tenfold by now. _'You are worse than trash! I will not allow this meaningless violence continue!' _Laxus lets go of the Fairy Law spell and begins to clutch his head.

Laxus falls to his knees from the intense pain. It felt like someone was ripping his brain apart. His stomach, too was starting to feel as if it was on fire. "Shut up!" he cries. "Get out of my head!"

'_Not a chance,' _the voice replied. The three other mages by now were surrounding Laxus, attempting to help him. But Laxus became enveloped in lightning and it began burning everything in its path as it lashes out. Realizing the danger, Gajeel and Natsu grab Levy and hide behind a column. _'I am taking over and pacifying your personality. Now,'_ "DISAPPEAR!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Laxus screams out as he is enveloped by a massive ball of lightning. Lightning keeps lashing out from the ball, knocking chunks out walls and the columns.

When the light show died down, Natsu and Gajeel peek from behind the column and notices that the lightning had stopped burning everything. Laxus is now rising slowly, lightning still cackling around him. When they step out from behind the column, they notice that Laxus had gone back to normal, but he is different now. On his face are six lines, three on each cheek. And instead of his gray eyes, they were now a deep blue.

"Hey!" Natsu yells at the new person. "Who are you and where is Laxus?!" Natsu charged forward with his fist engulfed in fire. He was never known actually gather information before he attacked.

The new person simply grabs Natsu's fist, ignoring the fact that said fist was on fire. "He is still here, do not worry," the man replies in the same voice that had resounded through the hall earlier.

Gajeel steps forward, him having a cooler head than Natsu. "And why should we not worry?"

"We are the same."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN, YOU BASTARD?!" Natsu takes his other fist and swings at the man's midsection. This time it lands and the grasp on Natsu's fist was relinquished as the man skids backwards, hunched over.

"Damn," the man says. "I will have to get used to this body somehow." Levy is now peeking from behind the column as well. Everyone present is now confused. "My name and Naruto," the now named Naruto grunts. "I need to work out the kinks of your friend's body, so…" he drops into a fighting stance and does a beckoning motion with his hand, "come."

That is all Natsu needs. He was still running on the adrenaline of the fight and is not thinking right now. He ignites his feet for a boost and leaps forward for a haymaker, which Naruto ducks under. Natsu follows up by accelerating the fire on his right foot for a drop kick. Coating his arm in lightning, Naruto blocks the foot from hitting him.

Pushing the fire dragonslayer off of him, he does a backflip to avoid a pillar of iron from the iron dragonslayer.

Naruto plants his feet on the wall and pushes off towards his opponents. He coats his entire body in lightning, including his muscles and joints, and breaks right. Natsu and Gajeel become confused by this maneuver and attempt to follow Naruto's movements.

Only they couldn't as the lightning mage disappeared from sight.

"**Lightning Dragon's Hammer Fist!"** they look up just in time to see a yellow blur drive Natsu into the ground. Gajeel barely had enough time to react before he was on the receiving end of a fist to the face.

'_Fast!' _the two dragonslayers thought.

Pain explodes from Gajeel's back as he impacts with the wall. Natsu feels pain as well as he pries himself off the ground.

"Damn," Natsu grunts, "this guy sure packs a punch." Natsu stumbles a bit, attempting to refocus on his opponent.

"You can say that again," says Gajeel as he pulls himself out from the wall. Putting a hand on the wall, Gajeel pants as he too attempts to refocus. _'This is crazy. Laxus was not this fast earlier. Where is that ass anyway?'_

"You guys are sure resistant," Naruto voiced. "When I last pulled that move, tou-chan couldn't move for a week." He lets out a chuckle. That brought back memories that began to mingle with his head. Naruto locks his mind down to organize at a later time.

"So you are a dragonslayer, too?" this time it was Levy who spoke.

Naruto actually smiles at Levy. "Yep, Tiranus was my parent." Naruto looks over at the two dragonslayers that he had hit. "And you two must be Igneel and Metalicana's brats."

Natsu and Gajeel gain looks of surprise on their faces. _'How does he know that?!'_ the thought.

Before they could voice their thoughts, Naruto doubles over. _'Shit,' _he thinks, _'I shouldn't have used my lightning armor so quickly.'_ He grabs his right leg, which is now tender to the touch. _'I definitely ripped a muscle.'_ He could feel the tear in the muscle, but what bothered him the most, was he could not feel Kurama's presence. However, before Naruto could think more on the matter he starts seeing stars as he is propelled through the roof by Gajeel's Iron Club. _'That is going to hurt tomorrow.'_

Naruto quickly regains his composure and does a backflip and lands on his knee. "Nice shot, but don't think that will happen again."

"I don't know how you know about Igneel and Metalicana, but that won't stop me from kicking your ass!" Natsu says as he lands on the roof with Gajeel.

"Oh, please, I can see you both are on your last leg," Naruto replies. And he is right. Natsu has his eye closed and is panting heavily. His head was still spinning from that one punch. Gajeel is panting as well and seems to be in a lot of pain. "I am on my last bit of magic power as well. I may be new, but you gave this body a beating before I took over." Naruto stands up and winces from the pain in his right leg. "But thanks for the fight, I give up."

"NANI?!" Natsu and Gajeel cry out.

**In the Guild**

A bandaged Naruto on a crutch is lead into the Guild Hall by a heavily bandaged Natsu and Gajeel and a confused Levy. Despite all the question Natsu voiced, Naruto would not answer. It is a very strange situation they find themselves in.

Levy noticed that this Naruto was indeed in Laxus body, only the slight changes to the face. And then there was the lack of a Fairy Tail's guild tattoo on his chest. That should be impossible, but the lightning dragonslayer stayed silent about it.

As Levy, Natsu, and Gajeel were stopped and congratulated by the guild members, Naruto kept walking towards the infirmary. Nobody but Erza notices this and clearly sees it as suspicious. She follows the unidentified man up the stairs that led to where the Master is.

"You don't have to be sneaky about it, you know," Naruto spoke up, surprising the red haired mage. "I could feel your presence the moment you started following me." Erza kept silent. "If you are wondering about me, you can follow me in while I talk with your Master." And he opens the door and walks in with Erza following in shortly.

Master Makarov Dreyar was looking out the open window in a robe with his hands folded behind his back.

Choosing to just observe and be ready for anything, Erza stays by the door.

Naruto walks up to right next to Makarov and he folds his arms across his chest. Makarov seemed to be contemplating something for a while now, and Naruto couldn't blame him. Here he was standing in the body of the youngest Dreyer, with some changes. Laxus had committed a major crime against Fairy Tail, but he was somewhat gone now. Naruto and Laxus were now the same person. It honestly confused the brain right now. Both blondes have very dominant personalities. Naruto will have to meditate later to sort out this issue.

There is a silence that permeates through the room.

"You know," Naruto finally speaks, breaking said silence, "it has been a long time since I have even seen the sun." He hates these situations. Explaining something like this to people was not a strong suit of his. But, this had to be done.

"I knew this would happen," Makarov says, arousing an eyebrow from Naruto. "I felt your presence the moment my son brought back Laxus from the surgery. The dragon lacrima." Makarov just lets out a sigh.

Erza, now very interested in the conversation, closed the distance just a little bit so she could hear clearer.

"So, who are you?"

Naruto continues to stare out the window, seemingly pondering how to respond. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but I am still Laxus Dreyer, jiji." Makarov chokes a bit, biting back tears. "I am the very first dragonslayer, the first mage in fact, and I was sealed in my tou-chan's scale right after the Fourth Great Ninja war."

"Ninja war?" Erza beats the master to the response. Neither of the two mages in front of her turned around however, both knowing that she was there before she voiced herself.

Naruto closes his eyes and gives a nod of acknowledgement. He figured it would have been a while since ninja existed. He was the first to become a mage, bringing a new way of fighting to the world. Being able to take on properties of a supposed extinct creature was a boon in the ninja population, especially since lightning jutsu was useless against him.

"I am unsure of how long it has been, but before this time where magic permeates through air itself, ninja dominated the lands. For the sake of timing I will skip the detailed history; we'll discuss it over a barrel of Fire Sake." Naruto gives the old man his bright smile with his eyes closed.

Despite the heavy tension earlier, Makarov could not help but chuckle and tears well up in his eyes as he sees his grandson once again. "I would like that."

"Well let's just leave my history for later and just know that Laxus is still here," Naruto says as he points his finger to his head. "He is heavily remorseful. Seeing all the members wrapped up hurt me as well." He pauses to let out a sigh. "Because I am dominant right now, this body holds no Fairy Tail mark, but I am ready for whatever punishment you deem necessary."

The seriousness of the situation arose again. "You are right. Despite you are not a member of the guild, Laxus still committed a heavy crime against Fairy Tail. The pain that he has brought by pitting the guild's members against each other is something that cannot go unpunished. I am left with no decision, but to expel him from the guild."

Naruto gives a nod. Even Laxus is feeling that Makarov made the correct decision.

"However," Makarov speaks again, "you, Naruto Uzumaki, are welcome to join."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. : To clear up confusion, Laxus and Naruto are the same person now. Makarov knew that there was someone in the dragon lacrima Ivan implanted into Laxus, so he knew that one day, that other person would come out, he just didn't know it was Naruto.<strong>

**Read and Review, it's just good manners.**


End file.
